


Roiling Clouds

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Will Graham, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: The dark clouds in the sky match the clouds that are gathering in Will's heart and soul -- dark with anger and revenge.





	Roiling Clouds

Will looked up at the sky with a frown.

He decided to wait a moment before whistling to the dogs, even though it looked as though a storm might be blowing in soon.

The sky looked the way that he felt -- as if a storm was brewing somewhere within him, waiting to spill over and be let loose upon the world. It was how he had felt ever since he had realized what Hannibal was doing, ever since he'd known what kind of monster he was dealing with.

It wasn't easy to realize that someone he had trusted was someone who was out to cause his downfall and ultimate destruction. But he couldn't change facts.

He should never have trusted Hannibal. Never.

Now, those clouds on the horizon were the same clouds that gathered within his heart, his mind, his very soul, his psyche. Roiling clouds that, for now, hid his anger.

But not for long, Will told himself, setting his jaw and pushing aside any more charitable thoughts that might have decided to nestle in the back of his mind. He knew what Hannibal was, and he was going to make sure that he paid for the crimes that he'd committed.

Those same crimes that Hannibal had tried to frame him for. Crimes that had horrified him, things that he would never have wanted to bring to fruition.

Hannibal had made him look so guilty, though.

Everyone had thought that he was a criminal. That he was insane. That he was a murderer. All of the appellations that should have been applied to Hannibal.

The moment that he'd stepped outside of those prison walls as a free man, his innocence validated, he had sworn that he was going to make Hannibal pay for what he'd done. And he would, Will vowed. Hannibal was going to end up behind those bars -- for the rest of his life.

A rumble of thunder made him look up at the darkening clouds, realizing that they resembled the clouds that filled his mind and soul in so many ways.

They looked just as dark and menacing as he felt.

Will sighed, shaking his head and closing his eyes. He didn't want to turn into a version of Hannibal. He didn't want to live for revenge and nothing more.

He didn't want to become as sick and twisted as Hannibal was, and he knew that if he pursued revenge to the exclusion of everything else, that was where he would end up. He didn't want to be that sort of person. He didn't want to let his inner darkness take him over. 

He just wanted that monster behind bars where he belonged, before he could hurt anyone else. That was his objective here. Revenge, though sweet, was only secondary.

He whistled for the dogs, wanting to go inside before those clouds began to pour a deluge.


End file.
